


Infuriating

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Infuriating

It should really infuriate,   
Kate when people think Clintis her lover.  
But she isn't.   
She always had a crush on him.  
He was her hero.  
Also very good looking.   
How could she mind.   
Though Clint is quick to respond,   
That Kate is just his student or sister.


End file.
